


Someday, a runway

by LittleLinor



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, What kink would "becoming everything your family would despise as cathartic subversion" fall under?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: It's hard to keep your composure when your boyfriend looks incredibly cool in anything he wears—including collars—and Chrono is a simple man who never got the hang of hiding his feelings.





	Someday, a runway

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another request fic... Kazumi is a good boy who deserves the world

The collar, on Kazumi's neck, looked as distinguished as any suit would. It was, in part, the elegant black leather and muted silver accents, but more than anything, it was the way Kazumi wore it. It sat around his neck perfectly balanced, accentuating the straightness of his posture, yet seemingly casual. As if Kazumi had worn it all his life, as if he'd been born to wear it. He did so with pride, yet without superiority, and it was that balance that made Kazumi with a collar on feel like he became _more_.  
Chrono had barely taken his hands away, and already the proud, triumphant yet humble look on Kazumi's face was making him blush a little.  
“What do you think?” he somehow didn't stammer, moving to the side so Kazumi could see himself in the mirror.  
As he caught sight of his reflection, Kazumi's face stayed perfectly neutral. But his eyes—the light that shone in them wasn't just pleased. It was almost _fierce_.  
“… it looks amazing,” he finally said, earnestly. “Thank you.”  
And despite his perfect composure, his hand came to squeeze Chrono's for support. Chrono smiled and squeezed back.  
“You make it look cool. Just so you know.”  
Kazumi smiled.  
“Maybe not the intended effect, but I'll take it as a compliment.”  
“You should,” Chrono chuckled. With his other hand, he reached for the collar, first tracing it with his fingertips, then hooking his fingers into the discreet loop at the front to give it a test pull. With a giddy gasp, Kazumi bent forward and down, following Chrono's tug.  
“My father would have a fit if he knew,” Kazumi said, quiet and cheerful.  
Chrono almost choked a little, halfway laughing, halfway coughing in shock. It was still pretty shocking to hear Kazumi be so irreverent, but Chrono welcomed the change. With it, Kazumi had found a happiness free of the expectations branded into him, and if he could speak his mind with no filter around him, then—Chrono would welcome it.  
Still, the idea of Kazumi's father—a man he had met just once, as a 'friend', and had struggled to stay polite to in the face of the casually dehumanising way he treated his son (and that was before you even brought Kazuma into the equation)—learning of the details of their relationship was chilling.  
“Good thing he won't know, then,” he sighed. “… unless that's what you want.”  
It was chilling, but he'd face it if it helped Kazumi feel better. But Kazumi shook his head.  
“No… despite everything, I don't want him to get hurt.” He paused. “...is that bad?”  
“… no.” He reached up to pet Kazumi's head, voice quiet, and was rewarded with a soft, happy smile. “You're a good person, is all.”  
Kazumi looked away, but the smile didn't slip from his lips, and Chrono thought he caught the faintest hint of a blush.  
“… still, I do wish I could wear it outside,” Kazumi sighed.  
“… I know.” He made himself grin. “But you can start by wearing it in here and only taking it off when you go, if you want.”  
Kazumi smiled back, beaming.  
“In that case, I'll have to rely on you to take it off when I do, then. I'd rather not take it off myself; it defeats the point.”  
Chrono chuckled, and pulled on the collar again.  
“I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Wish Chrono luck for the day Kazumi starts owning up to his exhibitionism kink)


End file.
